Club Penguin and Webkinz: Lucky Charmed (Epilogue)
Epilogue is the fifth and final chapter of Club Penguin and Webkinz: Lucky Charmed written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Lucky Charms". Plot (After the Webkinz-Primid War, Fred Rover is on the news again, reporting on the current events of the battle) *Fred: *on the news* Webkinz Newz! This is Fred Rover from the Webkinz Stadium and once again, the world is saved by the heroes of both Webkinz and Club Penguin. This hero Bambadee is known for saving our planet three times as saving his island from the storm of 2013. This year's Pet Party Parade was a let down, but it doesn't stop our impact from moving on from the tragedy of a big war. (All of the animals are okay, following the big invasion with the Primids) *Ms. Bryn: Dacey, come to mommy. *Dacey: *hug for mommy* Mommy. *Fluffington: Whoa, what's going on? What did i miss? *Poncho: You were at the parade. *Fluffington: There were aliens coming out of the jump points to spread bugs towards us. *Tuskbert: At least we didn't get an itch. *Dr. Quack: Back to work everyone. We need to clean up this big mess from what the Primids did. (Back at Kinzville, the EPF agents are with the Kinz Crew and Dex Dangerous on the new spaceship) *Goober: Welcome to your new spaceship. *Dex: Wow. It's much bigger than the last one. *Doug: More rooms, more places to hold your weapons. *Booger: Now include a space pod for emergencies. *Dex: There are a lot of missions to go within the universe. But this space superhero doesn't stop my courage from blasting those Primids and Lunar Lugbotz out. *Bambadee: When a new threat come into the planet, we'll be there to call you. *Dex: Only for emergencies. I had enough for today. *Lucky: Don't forget your bag of lucky coins. *Dex: *grab the lucky coin bag* Thank you so much and happy St. Patrick's Day to everyone! *enter his spaceship* *Dot: He really likes it. *Goober: I made it for him. (Dex lift the spaceship up and fly to space) *Aunt Arctic: Now we are all clear. *Jet Pack Guy: My left arm is kinda hurting. Thanks for a health care. *Aunt Arctic: You really need a break. *Jet Pack Guy: You know i do. *Gary: Jet is not going to work for a week due to his injured arm. *Rookie: I should be in charge. *Jet Pack Guy: How about you two take place as my job and fly with a jet pack while i'm gone. *Rookie: What? *Gary: Oh well, we're gonna do it. *Bambadee: Lucky, are you ready to go? *Lucky: Wait, i know that sound. *Alex: What sound? The Crown of Wonder? *Lucky: No. It's marching. *Sparky: March like a soldier? *Lucky: You don't know what i'm saying. My friends are coming. *Stoogles: You didn't tell us that you have friends. *Lucky: Bop. There they come. (The leprechauns arrive with a big crowd) *Pig Leprechaun: Lucky! *Koala Leprechaun: We found you! *Bear Leprechaun: What happen? *Penguin Leprechaun: Where were you for all this time of searching? *Lucky: I'm lucky you found me. I was hiding in the Magical Forest for million of years. *Sparky: These guys live forever? *Lucky: But i got you something for return. *show the lucky coins to his friends* *Fox Leprechaun: Ooh. *Chicken Leprechaun: They taste great. *Bambadee: We all try them. *Aunt Arctic: Except us. *Dragon Leprechaun: I never tasted a lucky coin for all my life since i was a kid. *Goober: By the way, Nuts and Bolts open up a water park for everyone and look like we're all going. *Bambadee: Count us in. *Goober: This is what you get when you did a lot of teamwork in the pass. (The background song "Hello Friday" by Jason Derulo and Flo Rida play as the animals are in the water park. The hippo, cat and dog slide into a water slide as Bambadee jump in the water with his friends in the pool.) *Bambadee: This is the best day ever. *Alex: Plus-a-delic. *Salley: I can't believe Dex is going to miss out all the fun in the water park. *Sparky: Don't worry, he got some business to do in space. *Roofhowse: That's what happen when you travel all across the universe for planetary threats. *Molly: Also, there is a concert held by Tuskbert and the Penguin Band. (At the concert stage, Tuskbert and the Penguin Band perform together for the audience) *Tuskbert: Saturday, I'm hitting all the beaches And I ain't talking playing in the sun Sunday, I'm praying for forgiveness But the week just begun, hun Cause Monday, so many, goddamn it'' Tuesday, she wanna go up But Wednesday I panic come scrambling Thursday just ain't my luck! *Franky: Hello, Friday, I've been waiting for you for a long time You just save me when my life came tumbling down And I know you're gonna leave me Hello, Friday, I've been waiting for you for a long time *Candace: Hello, Friday, I've been waiting for you for a long time You just save me when my life came tumbling down And I know you're gonna leave me Hello, Friday, I've been waiting for you for a long time *Everyone: *cheers* *Tuskbert: Yo, happy St. Patrick's Day! Things are getting a lot better than from the invasion of Big City. (Nuts and Bolts sit and relax on a bench, eating ice cream) *Nuts: You know what? We need a break. *Bolts: Yeah, after all this work of building, we need a vacation after this. *Nuts: A fun place where we can go on rides and eat for free like on Vacation Island. *Bolts: We'll make sure Tabby Von Meow give us all a break. *Nuts: You know we do. '''THE END (In a post-credit scene at the EPF Command Room, Aunt Arctic is trying to receive a call from the old boss Feller) *Aunt Arctic: Why every time i call someone, no one answer. *Gary: Maybe their phones aren't on. *Aunt Arctic: They're not phones. Well, the message is sent by their phones. I hope Feller is doing okay. (At a park in Miami, Florida, Feller sits by a swimming pool as he drink a cup of strawberry smoothie) *Feller: PSA, i wish you were back. *Aunt Arctic: *calling on Feller's phone* Feller, are you still there? *Feller: Ah, Aunt Arctic. Long time no see. It been ages since the Popcorn Explosion. *Aunt Arctic: We're back from Webkinz World. There was a army of Primids trying to disguise as people and one of them disguise as you. *Feller: Oh my, that was a load of bad luck. *Aunt Arctic: We may be back for a bigger war. But these guys are worse than shards. *Feller: The Primids are worse than shards. But the shards are still worse than the Primids after all. *Aunt Arctic: That's not a coincidence. *Feller: You tell me. My old agent friends just rescued a penguin from a fire attack on a apartment today. *Aunt Arctic: That's good. We gotta go. See you in the new year party. *Feller: *turn off his phone* Ah, what a day. *Butler: Need a cup of coffee? *Feller: Oh yes. I would like a coffee. *Butler: Coming right up boss. *Feller: Heh, these guys won't make it to the end of the world. THE REAL END Have a Lucky Day Previous: Club Penguin and Webkinz: Lucky Charmed (Chapter 4) Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers